Ghost rider: Watching over You
by NikolaiSTheGreat
Summary: So a young man named David gets drawn into Overwatch. He's a strange one, he is. With the powers of a vengeful spirit, he cuts down the vile scum of the earth. But, what lead to this?
1. Chapter 1

David stood before a large layout of display cases. He had on his usual atire. A black leather jacket, blue jeans, and black boots. He was visiting the Overwatch museum, which he decided to go to seeing as he had nothing else to do. But Something was very wrong with him. He seemed to be in a bit pissed, but he was trying his best to hide it. He had taken notice of some kids talking about one of the exhibits, one of them seemed a bit cynical. One of the kids looked rather young compared to the other one. David returned his attention to the exhibit in front of him, and he sighed.

The ground shook for a brief moment, and David glanced around. Could it be an earthquake? He thought. Then a second shock wave shook the building.

"What the?" David mumbled. Then came a crash from the glass roof of the building. A large armoured gorilla and a blue woman fell through and came crashing to the ground. The blue woman shot a grapple line out and zipped up to a ledge. She pulled a rifle from her back and started firing at the gorilla. The gorilla noticed the two boys standing there, and he leapt in front of them, shielding them from fire.

He spoke something to the kids and then he got shot twice more. He spoke yet another line and scooted the children along, giving them the chance to run for cover. The gorilla charged the woman, but he was stopped by a character that David knew too well.

"Reaper." David mumbled. His eyes glowed orange and made a sizzling sound. Reaper started blast the gorilla with his shotguns, completely unaware of the man about a hundred feet behind him. Suddenly, another girl showed up and taunted the blue man group looking lady. David pulled out a chain from a pocket on the inside of his jacket and sharply whistled. Now, all eyes were on him.

"You remember me, Reaper?" David snarled. Reaper just looked at Widowmaker and shrugged. David's face twitched a bit. "Oh, where are my manners. Of course you won't recognise me like this. Allow me to change into something you might be familiar with." David's head twitched to the right, and he winced as something started to happen to him. His skin slowly started fade into a black skeleton, starting from the upper left portion of his face and traveling down and to the right. After a few centimeters of his skin where gone, a bright orange flame began to flow from the skull's surface. The sky suddenly became dark with thick, grey clouds overhead. Eventually, all of David's skin was gone, and fire was coming forth from every part of his skull, save for the face. The thing David had become roared at Reaper. Reaper put a finger to his ear.

"Backup team, you are clear to move in." He spoke. A small team of soldiers descended from the glass hole in the roof and pointed their guns toward the beast before them. One of them started dumping the clip from their automatic rifle, pissing him off. With a quick snap, the chain David was hold slashed through the man's body and cut him in half. Yet another one started shooting at him, to which the monster lightly snapped the chain off the ground, and around the man's ankle. The thing pulled on the chain, yanking the man's leg out from under him and putting him on his back.

He pulled the man toward him and hoisted him into the air by the collar of his uniform. The man gazed into his eyes, and the monsters jaw gradually went slack. It made a strange sound, like a man sucking air in through his mouth, and the two stared into each other's eyes. The flames around the monster's skull grew in size, and swirled more violently. The man started shouting as his outer extremities started burning. Then, the skeleton's black leather hand grabbed the man's face and shoved him backward, letting the man fall to ashes. Yet another man foolishly threw a flash grenade at the beast's feet.

The grenade went off, and the thing's angry eye sockets snapped to the man who threw it. The monster lunged at him, knocking him to the ground and landing on top of him. The skeleton opened his mouth and vomited a torrent of fire onto the man's face, burning him to a crisp. The monstrosity stood up, picked up the body and threw it at Reaper. It crumpled in the air, and coated him in the ashes of his former underling. This ticked Reaper off quite a bit, so he pulled out his shotguns and started shooting at the beast.

It barely flinched as each series of pellets hit him. It picked up a rifle from the ground and pointed it at Reaper. The gun temporarily erupted into flames, before extinguishing and glowing red hot. Reaper turned into a plume as the monster pulled the trigger, unleashing a barrage of red hot bullets. The thing huffed out a bit of black smoke when it realised that it would not be able to do this with a gun. Instead, he dropped the gun, and pulled a fire extinguisher of the wall. This too burst into flames, and the monster roared. The tool that had once been used to put fires out was now being used as a flamethrower.

The cloud that was Reaper rapidly darted around, trying to dodge the stream of fire. The beast started chuckling as it watched him run from the fireball. Widowmaker pointed her rifle at it, and shot it in the back of the head. The bullet pancaked against the skull and fell to the floor. The monster snapped its gaze to her, and pointed the makeshift flamethrower in her direction. She leapt into the air and zipped away with her grappling hook as the beast blasted her perch with fire.

Satisfied that she was now on the run, it returned its attentions to Reaper. Widowmaker was grappling up to the hole in the roof, and Reaper zipped up to meet her half way up. The beast tailed them with fire until they were no longer in the building. It dropped the fire extinguisher, and held its clenched fists straight out to it's sides. It gazed straight up at the dark clouds in the sky, and shouted an ungodly roar at the heavens. It lowered its arms, and started walking. After about ten feet of walking, a flaming suzuki sv650 (likely an 04 model) pulled up in front of him. It mounted the bike and peeled off toward the exit. Lena pointed in the burning man's general direction and stared at winston.

"Should we follow him, or no?" She asked. Winston cleared his throat.

"Yes, we should. But let's do so from a safe distance." He said. Lena gave a thumbs up.

"Good call." She turned and waved to the two young boys. "Bye you two! Be safe!" She shouted. Then, she zipped off behind winston, as they both tried to avoid the trail of fire left by the man's motorcycle.

 **~~~oOo~~~**

David sat up in his bed, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the light. After the incident with Reaper and Widowmaker, he'd decided to go home and take a nap. When he wasn't "working" as he called it, he was sitting around being a lazy fuck. He stood up and stretched out his back, groaning as he worked all the kinks out from sleeping. David lived in a small hangar like building with two large doors in the front, and his bed and sink in the back, with a bathroom and shower in the back corner. Someone knocked on the large metal doors and David sluggishly walked over to the doors.

"I'm coming!" He said. He pulled the handles on both doors, opening them enough to fit his head and chest through. "Hello?" He said. He was greeted by the two strange individuals from the museum.

"Fuck." David said.

"Uh, thats one hell of a greeting." Lena said.

"Shit, was that out loud." He said in a dry frame of voice.

"Yes." Winston said. David sighed and hung his head for a second. He then pulled the doors back sharply, swinging them open completely.

"Come on in. I assume you have some questions." He said. He brushed down his grey T-shirt to try and make it a little less wrinkled and sat on his bed.

"Well this is a rather old looking motorcycle, isn't it?" Lena said dusting the tank with one finger. Despite it's age, there wasn't a spot of rust anywhere to be seen on it's black paint job.

"Yep, that's the reason I bought her." He said. Lena smirked.

"Her~? Well does **she** have a name?" Lena sang. David sighed.

"Yes, her name is suzan, now can you please stop touching my bike?" David said in a rather stale tone. Lena smiled and put her hands up in fake surrender. "Great, now what do you guys want to ask?"

"Are you a demon?" Lena spouted.

"Lena!" Winston chided.

"Yeah." David said.

"You can't just- wait, what?" Winston said.

"Wasn't born that way though. I was reborn as a demon after a certain incident I had. I'm what's called a spirit of vengeance." David said.

"Ooo~! You hear that winston? A spirit of vengeance. Sounds scary!" Lena said.

"You would see how well that name fits if you were on the receiving end of one of it's attacks." David said, pitching the bridge of his nose to get the sleep away from his eyes.

"You said you were reborn after an incident. What was it?" Winston asked.

"Rather not talk about it." David replied in his usual dry tone.

"Why not?" Lena asked.

"You could say it was rather traumatic considering that **it turned me into a fucking demon.** " The sudden shift in tone halfway through his sentence made Lena jump. She didn't dare press further. "But other than that, is there anything else you would like to ask?"

"What happens when you pee in that form?" Lena asked. Winston rolled his eyes.

"Flamethrower. That's what." David said.

"You got any other supernatural abilities?" She asked.

"My bike can defy the laws of gravity by sticking to and driving on vertical surfaces. I can heal from extreme injuries, even ones that would kill a normal person. I can suck out and consume someone's soul by looking into their eyes. I can do the same just by burning them or whipping them with a chain, and I can turn any vehicle I touch into a flaming machine of death." David said, his casual tone coming across as if saying that was the most natural thing in the world.

"Anything else?" He asked. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Would you be willing to come with us to help Overwatch?" Winston asked. David squinted at him.

"Fucking what? I'm sorry, but you watched me kill multiple people as a raging demon, and you decide to ask that?" David said.

"We need new recruits, and your apparent hatred of Reaper might be useful to us." Winston stated. David shrugged.

"That makes some sense." He said.

"And it's getting kinda boring just being around him all the time." Lena said. She looked at Winston. "No offense, love, but you're busy a lot with your machines."

"Alright, I'll go." David said.

"What? I wasn't expecting you to come so easily." Winston asked.

"Was it my offer that persuaded you?" Lena asked. David raised his hand.

"I'm doing this because I figured it would be good for me to be around people other than myself. Lord knows I need something to get me up off my ass from time to time." David said. Winston nodded.

"Alright then. I guess we'll just wait for you to pack." Winston said.

"Pffffft! Thats easy. All my clothes are basically in a book bag." David said. Winston's face scrunched up.

"Why?" Winston asked.

"Never got around to buying a dresser." David said. He stood up and popped his neck. "Alright, I'm gonna go to the bathroom before we leave. Gotta drain the hose." Lena scoffed.

"Was that information really necessary?!" She said.

"What? I'm literally going to drain a hose. I have a hose as my shower head. Gotta make sure that's drained so it doesn't rot out and cause water damage." David said walking toward the bathroom. Lena blushed.

"Oh, I thought you meant you were taking a wee." She said. David stopped and turned to look at her.

"You nasty mothafucker." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

David boarded the jet with his motorcycle and his bag. He parked the bike in the middle of the room, set it down on the side stand, and took the nearest vacant seat. He groaned and dropped his bag under the table in front of him. He pulled out a phone, opened up photos, and scrolled through the selection before him. Lena, taking a minor fascination in him, zipped into the seat to the left of him. David didn't so much as flinch.

"Whatcha doin'?" She asked. David looked up from his phone and glanced at Lena.

"Trying to relax." He said. She nodded.

"So, why do you hate Reaper so much?" She asked. David looked away and shook his head. "Don't want to talk about it?" She asked. He shook his head again.

"I'm guessing It's related to how this happened to you, right?" She asked. David gave the slightest nod.

"The reason I don't talk about it, is because it took someone from me." He turned his head back to her, and with a slight scowl on his face. There was silence between them for a long while after he said that. He just kinda sat there, staring at the ground and spacing in and out. After an hour, the jet started to land. David looked up from the ground and looked out the window behind him.

"We there?" He asked. Lena smiled and shook her head.

"Nope. Winston is just dropping me off for a public event. It should be over in about an hour or so." She said.

"You're not dragging us with you, are you?" He asked. She giggled.

"No, you guys can just kinda stay here while I go. Sound good?" She asked.

"Hey man, I ain't complaining either way. Anything is better than being in that hangar all the time. But yeah, I might take a nap here while you're gone." He said. Lena nodded and started toward the door. Before she stepped out she turned toward Winston.

"I'll see you later, love. Thanks for sticking around for this." Lena said.

"No problem. Now, go enjoy yourself." Winston said. Lena nodded and stole one last look at David. He had put himself on his back, laying down on the bench seat with his arm on his forehead. She turned and walked out of the door, and jogged off into the city of london. David was trying to sleep, when he heard Winston clear his throat. David ignored it at first, thinking he just needed to cough or something. But then Winston did it again, this time a bit louder than the first. David moved his arm and looked at Winston. He looked from David, to the direction Lena was going in and nodded his head toward her path.

David sat up a bit, pointed to himself, and pointed toward lena's direction. Winston nodded and David gave him a thumbs up. David reached into his duffle bag and pulled out a black motorcycle helmet with a blue tinted visor. He put it on and jogged out after Lena, giving Winston a wave as he left. Hopefully she wouldn't instantly recognise him with his helmet on.

 **~~~oOo~~~**

David approached the crowd from the back, where he saw the distinct blue glow of a certain someone's accelerator. He made sure to keep a distance from her, but also keep her in his sight. One of the benefits of wearing a helmet with a tinted visor, you could look like you were staring straight ahead, but secretly be looking elsewhere. He kept a close eye on Lena as she watched a speech being given by a certain omnic. He never really kept up to date with the latest events, but he didn't mind the idea of humans and omnics being equal to one another. That was not his focus at this point. Winston had basically told him to keep an eye on her, and that's what he intended to do. He sipped up his jacket to keep warm in the cool weather.

Lena must have noticed something, because she started looking around at the rooftops. That's when she took a quick glance downward, and stared at David.

"Shit. Is my cover blown?" He thought. Lena looked away from him and continued looking around. She seemed like she hadn't noticed him. Not a surprise to David. He'd wore this very jacket unzipped with someone else around, and when he decided to wear it zipped up all day, they thought it was a completely different jacket. Lena suddenly walked off from the crowd and David swore under his breath. If he followed her Immediately, he would look suspicious. He would have to wait a bit. Once she rounded a small corner, David followed after her. But when he turned the corner, she was gone.

"Fuck. Guess I'd better stay here, make sure nothing happens. Besides, she'll be back, right?" He said. He stood at the back and waited for Lena to come back, but when he heard a commotion, and he couldn't pinpoint the source of the sound, he decided to move up closer. Who ever this was seemed important, and he couldn't risk letting this omnic getting injured while he was around. Suddenly, his body guards started moving him to a vehicle. Lucky for David, it was nearby him. Right as the omnic was in front of him, and explosion went off on one of the roof tops. David, fearing the worst, jumped forward and took the omnic man to the ground. He threw himself on top of the omnic to use his body like a shield.

Not a moment after, a bullet struck the floor of the car, behind where the omnic had been standing. David got up and pulled the omnic to his feet.

"You saved my life. Thank you." He said. David nodded and shook hands with him.

 **~~~oOo~~~**

"Looks like the party's over." Widowmaker said. Lena stood there on the roof for a moment, before her eyes widened and she rushed to the edge of the roof. She looked down and saw the man in the motorcycle helmet picking the omnic up of the ground, and shaking his hand. Lena smiled and giggled. She rushed Widowmaker, trying to tackle her, but she ducked down and the british girl dove right over top of her. Lena ate concrete hard, but she tried to shake it off. She groaned and tried to pick herself up.

But a hand clasped around her neck. Widowmaker shot out a grapple line, walked to the building's edge and dove off the edge of a building. She used tracer as a cushion, sandwiching the girl between her heels and the wall. Widowmaker pushed off her and zipped up to the roof, leaving lena to fall a long way. Lena would have used her accelerator, but it was currently on the fritz. About twenty feet from the ground, she heard a window shatter, and the helmet clad man grasped her arm. He quickly pulled her close, and gently wrapped his arms around her head.

 **~~~oOo~~~**

David dove out a window and grabbed Lena's arm. He pulled her close and one thought raced through his mind. "Protect her head." He gently wrapped his arms around her head, and pulled it closer to his chest. He rotated his body to position her on top of him to soften the impact. They hit the ground with a thud, and David released a short "Ah!" On impact. He released his grip on Lena and she rolled off him. He rolled onto his knees, with his head resting on the ground. He wrapped his arms around his chest and groaned. His ribs hurt a lot.

"Ow." David wheezed. Lena crawled over to him, put a hand on his back and he flinched. Lena removed her hand.

"Note to self, do not put you hand on someone's back when they may have injured ribs." She said. She scooted in front of David and put a hand under his chin, lifting his gaze to hers.

"You alright David?" She said. David lifted a hand up, and popped open the visor.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked. Lena smiled at him.

"Your stare has a very distinct feel to it, love." She said. David smiled and lightly chuckled. The sudden pain from his ribs told him that it wasn't a good idea to laugh, so he lightly coughed at the end of it.

"Sorry about my creepy ass stare." He said. Lena smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I never said it was creepy." She said. David took his helmet off and pushed himself to his feet, but he grunted when he tried to stand upright, clutching his ribs the whole time. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"No. I think I cracked my ribs." David said. Lena put her hands on the sides of her head and widened her eyes.

"I thought you said you could heal from all physical damage!" she said.

"In ghost rider form. I probably should have been more specific about that." He said.

"Couldn't you just turn into the ghost rider and heal from it than!" She said.

"I don't want the other me to go berserk." He said.

"What do you mean the _other_ you? I thought it was just _you_." She said. David sighed.

"Fuck. I was hoping I wouldn't have to say this. That's not me. Or at least not completely me. The other me was a part of me, but it splintered off when _it_ happened." He said, leaning against a nearby wall. Lena walked in front of him and grabbed the collar of his jacket.

"Tell me what happened." Lena said sternly. David's face twitched a bit.

"Alright. I guess you've force my hand." He said with a rather solemn expression. This made Lena recoil a bit. "Reaper killed me and my girlfriend. We were on a little night out when he ambushed us. He came out of nowhere, and Last thing I remember he was pointing his shotguns at us. It went dark for a while, and I knew I was dead. But I came too, and I was laying on the ground with multiple holes in my chest. It hurt, and I could barely breathe, but somehow I had enough in me to sit up and look around. When I spotted my girlfriend laying on the ground, she was still alive." He paused for a moment. His eyes were watering a bit.

"She had blood coming out of her mouth, and she was staring right at me with tears in her eyes. I scooted next to her, and laid her down in my lap. I stroked her hair, and told her she would be alright. Then she placed her hand on my cheek." His voice broke a bit. "She cried a bit and then her hand fell from my face. She died right there in my arms. And I broke down. I sat there, crying, screaming for help, and when someone finally came they told me they couldn't do anything." He took a moment to wipe his eyes. Lena stared at him with a look of pity.

"When I was in the hospital, I felt a mix of things. I felt sad. I felt alone. I felt angry. And I felt hatred. Part of me wanted to find Reaper, and talon, and just hurt them all. But the passive part of me wanted to forgive and recover. Both from my injuries, and my emotional pit. The aggressive part of me split away, forming the ghost rider, while the passive side formed the grumpy, bitter man you see before you." He said, tears visibly streaming down his face. Lena didn't want to hear any more. She outstretched her arms and lightly wrapped them around him. His sides hurt to much to sob, so he just silently cried with his left arm around her. She gently stroked the hair on the back of his head and shushed him. He'd occasionally give a sharp inhale, followed by a long but quiet exhale. After a bit of time, she gently pulled away from him.

"Let's go get you and me patched up, alright?" She asked. David wiped his eyes with his right hand and nodded. clutching his helmet at his side, he shuffled along behind Lena. He was clutching his ribs with his right arm, while letting his left dangle at his side with the helmet in his hand. He didn't say anything, or even do much. Every time Lena looked back, he was staring at the ground in front of him with a somber look on his face.

The two slowly, and silently boarded the jet. Lena had to help David up the ramp for the last leg of it. She grabbed him by the shoulders to help him keep his balance, and guided him aboard. From the doorway, he slowly shuffled to one of the booth seats and sprawled himself down on his back. In groaned a bit as his ribs ached and pinched while his slowly positioned himself. The pain elicited a small cough from him, but he settled back down once he became acclimated to his new body position. He dropped his helmet on the floor next to him and closed his eyes.

"So much for my nap." He said.


End file.
